As an organopolysiloxane elastomer having a hydrophilic group, a silicone polymer that is swellable in silicone oil, and a paste-like silicone composition has been reported that is capable of being produced using such a silicone polymer and that is capable of being uniformly and stably dispersed in water have been reported (e.g. see Patent Document 1 and 2 or the like). However, the emulsification ability and particularly the emulsification ability in non-silicone oils of such paste-like silicone compositions have not been sufficiently satisfactory, and the feel-improving effect of such compositions in cosmetics has been insufficient.
Meanwhile, numerous technologies have been reported as technologies related to organopolysiloxane elastomers not having a hydrophilic group (see Patent Documents 3 to 6 or the like). However, there have been no reports heretofore of organopolysiloxane elastomers that have a branched structure by silylalkyl groups having a siloxane dendron structure, and the effects thereof, as well as application to cosmetics and external use preparations, are unknown.